


Age Appropriate

by badgerandk



Series: Chiss Lay Eggs [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Egg Laying, Eggpreg, Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mpreg, Nonverbal Communication, POV Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-21 16:39:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18706219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badgerandk/pseuds/badgerandk
Summary: Thrawn is concerned about Eli's participation in taking care of their g'ezi.----g'ezi = EggCarcun'co cart'ar = future hope (An Expected Child/unhatched child)





	Age Appropriate

**Author's Note:**

> Chiss of both sexes lay eggs. 
> 
> See wukeskywalker/moariel's headcanon https://wukeskywalker.tumblr.com/post/184468629505/so-about-the-chiss-laying-eggs-thing-how-does-it for the biological details.

Thrawn caught himself staring at the report no longer reading it.  He glanced at the crono and frowned. The report should not take longer than 15 standard minutes, never mind 40.  A _carcun'co cart'ar_ Is no excuse to slack off.  The _g’ezi_ wasn’t alone after all, Eli was there.  _He is quite a capable aide,_ Thrawn thought as he tried to return his focus to the report.  

And that is the problem, he sighed as he placed the datapad on the table. He looked over his steepled fingers at the holo of their last, and only venture in camping, as he finally acknowledged his concerns.  Eli is intelligent, thoughtful, an excellent aide, superb lover and aesthetically pleasing to the eye. There were no concerns about how Eli will adapt to parenthood, but did he regret it?  Having a cross-species child was not something to take lightly and Thrawn had not expected it to be easy. He knew that there would be challenges and that long term Eli would be a wonderful father but he couldn’t help but be concerned about the incubation period.  The _Vsarv Taseub_ i was a still mostly unknown time. Even among the Chiss, science was just too limited.  Shortly after hardening, the egg was impervious to most scans and was almost impossible to test for issues.  Humans truly have advantages with being able to test amniotic fluid, though the unborn child was much more vulnerable than an unhatched Chiss child.  He felt a brief flicker of envy as he thought about how imaging technology even allowed humans to take holos of their unborn. Eli had been nonplussed when he first found out that Chiss were oviparous and not viviparous like humans.  Evenmore when he learned that both male and female both produce and can fertilize a partner eggs. Thrawn pursed his lips, it was a clear evolutionary benefit. That and the protection of the shell clearly came from the challenges of surviving extreme temperatures of Csilla.  He thought Eli had adjusted, even been happy when the opportunities that Chiss Biology afforded them.

As much as it bothered him, Thrawn had to rely on tradition in determining how to best care for their _Carcun'co cart'ar._ He knew going into it that there were some things Eli wouldn’t be able to do, such as the _btavacah vuckust_ .  Human vocal cords were just enough different that they couldn’t purr, but there where other activities that were considered beneficial that Eli could participate in.  Eli also certainly seemed to appreciate the  _btavacah vuckust_.  Thrawn smiled briefly at the memory. Apparently purring triggered more than just comfort for humans.  

Perhaps he could return to their quarters . . . No.  Eli had worked 18 standards hours the previous shift and there was no one else who could do this work.  Eli needed a day off at a minimum, preferably two days. He will have to watch to ensure that he didn’t allow himself to take advantage of Eli’s work ethic and willingness to reduce Thrawn’s work load. He picked up the report again.

And frowned.  He assumed that Eli would still participate in other activities.   _Tahib cssibesah_ is considered an important part of calming the _g'ezi._ Many believe that the unhatched child could even learn from parents reading and talking.  But Eli had been very upset when he found Thrawn reading to their _carcun'co cart'ar._ In the end, Eli had gone to the ‘fresher in frustration as Thrawn put away his reading material.  Thrawn hadn’t wanted to acknowledge the issue, disliking the thought of Eli falling short in any way, but it was time to address it. Placing the datapad on the table, he adjusted the art holo display.  Clearly, time must be spent determining the best approach on solving this issue to ensure peak performance of all. Perhaps he had focused too much on Chiss traditions.  Eyes narrowing he turned his attention to the Lysatrian art arrayed before him.

* * *

Thrawn entered his quarters, pondering his options.  It was clear that there was a strong maternal presence in children’s life in Lysatra but less so from the paternal side.  It also was unclear that there were any _Vsarv Taseubi Sasacun'eis_.  He was sure that further study would give more insight but the largely verbal traditions would make further research challenging.  The most direct approach of talking to his partner about his concerns was problematic. Such tactics have little room for adjustment and a large margin for misunderstandings.  An ambush was often the best way to get the information needed but was ill advised with the overall strategy of maintaining healthy family structure. However, the current approach of having Eli cover for him was a detriment to them both.

He paused as the sound of music reached him.  Perhaps more reconnaissance is needed. Gliding forward, he entered the side room where the incubator is located.  Eli was softly singing and playing his guitar for their _carcun'co cart'ar._  Thrawn had not heard this particular tune before, but the simple, soothing tone made it clear that it was a lullaby.  He loomed in the doorway, caught by Eli’s unassuming beauty.  He so rarely heard Eli play. Eli held his guitar almost gently, loosely curled around it, completely relaxed.  Barefoot, wearing loose civilian pants and an over-sized sweater. He looked up at Thrawn and softly smiled.

Thrawn felt his chest tighten and his body loosen.  

Eli’s eye narrowed and turned his body towards Thrawn, clear signs that he had made some type of mental leap, realizing something.  But of what? Eli’s lips flattened and his shoulders tightened. “What is wrong?”

“Pardon?” Thrawn asked, thrown from the puzzle of what his partner had discovered.

Eli impatiently gestured at him with one hand still curled around his now forgotten instrument.  “You just solved something that had been bothering you. What was the problem?” He glanced at the _g’ezi_ anxiously, “Were there more reports of pirates?  Did we miss some last week?”

Thrawn waved his hand slightly, “No, this area is quiet. There are signs of smugglers in the next system, as you thought, but nothing immediately dangerous.”

Eli’s face briefly relaxed and then tightened, “Then what?”

Thrawn paused.  Truly, Eli’s observational skills were improving.  This will have a severe impact on future tactical considerations.  For now, recon was still suggested. “Information gathering was quite successful this evening.” He wouldn’t lie to his partner.  But, occasionally, assumptions are useful to gain time.

“Tonight? Not today?" Eli frowned, "Nice try.  If it were anyone else, I wouldn’t have caught it.  What is wrong, sir?"  The honorific made Thrawn stiffen his shoulders and straighten unconsciously. Eli stood and carefully put his guitar away, brow furrowing.  Thrawn watched, cataloging this new behavior. Nothing was wrong with the ship. Could Eli need a longer break? Was it the long shift perhaps.  He knew that he had been relying on Eli too much but was it worse than he realized?

Eli slowly crossed the room as if Thrawn was some skittish tauntuan that could be startled.  Gently taking his hands, Eli softly asked, “Thrawn, talk to me. What is wrong?”

Ah. Reconnaissance was over and the choice was between a retreat, which would be detrimental to the overall strategy of proper co-parenting, or being direct and talking.  Thrawn felt a brief flicker of pride at Eli’s skill at outmaneuvering him. “I was previously concerned at your disdain for _tahib cssibesah_ .  I should have realized that you would wish to follow Lysterian custom.  While not a normal practice, singing to the _carcun'co cart'ar_ should be quite good for its development.”

Eli smiled briefly. _He always has a scientific reason for being affectionate.  Wait… disdain?_ ” He scowled, “Okay, first of, course I am going to sing and tell stories to our _carcun'co cart'ar._  I have dreamed of doing so to my unborn child.” Thrawn shifted slightly, Eli held up a hand, “Even if the circumstance isn’t what I imagined, it is still our child.”   Thrawn took a breath, but Eli cut him off, “Oh, I am not done yet! _Tahib cssibesah_ ?  That is reading to the _g’ezi_ , right? I have no issue with reading or telling stories!”

Thrawn blinked and, after pausing to ensure he wouldn’t be interrupted, tentatively said, “You expressed frustration at the last event.”

Eli huffed and waved his hands, “You were reading military reports and giving analysis on personal!”

“It was not classified . . . “ Thrawn began in his most reasonable tone.

“That is not the point!” Eli shouted.  Thrawn jumped slightly. Slumping, Eli rubbed his temples and continued at a more reasonable volume, “Thrawn, I don’t want our child to grow up entrenched in military thinking.  I want him or her to have a choice in where their life takes them. I don’t have an issue with you reading age appropriate stories. I have an issue with _what_ you were reading.”

“I see.”  Thrawn paused, then moved to pick up Eli’s guitar and offered it to his partner.  “Clearly what is age appropriate is different between Lysatra and Csilla. Might I suggest a more thorough study of the issue?”

Eli laughed briefly as his irritation evaporate, taking the instrument as Thrawn carefully watched him.  “Yeah,” Eli reached up and caressed Thrawn’s cheek, smirking, “I did enjoy our previous studies.”

**Author's Note:**

> Carcun'co cart'ar = future hope (An Expected Child/unhatched child)  
> g'ezi = Egg  
> Vsarv Taseubi = literally “growth period” but used to indicate the incubation period of development   
> btavacah vuckust = Purring comfort  
> sasacun'eis = ceremonies  
> tahib cssibesah = Reading Tradition 
> 
> Cheunh courtesy of https://funtranslations.com/cheunh
> 
>  
> 
> Me one week ago: I don't really ship Thranto but I like Thrawn being with someone and I prefer relationships based on deep friendship.  
> Me a few days ago: I don't think Chiss lay eggs but it is an interesting idea.  
> Me now: Maybe I should just admit that I enjoy Thranto and the idea of Thrawn having an egg child is too adorable to resist.


End file.
